Déjame amarte, mi querido nerd
by Val-lery Barr-Bles
Summary: "-Tranquilo Donnie, relájate y déjame amarte, mi querido nerd- susurró Casey en el oído del de morado" –Lemmon, Jonatello—


Déjame amarte, mi querido nerd.

Summary: "-Tranquilo Donnie, relájate y déjame amarte, mi querido nerd- susurró Casey en el oído del de morado" –Lemmon, Jonatello—

Disclaimer: Los personajes de TMNT son de sus respectivos creadores, personajes extras y la historia son míos. Sin fines de lucro; de fans para fans.

Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Advertencias: Lemmon, Jonatello, Yaoi

Palabras: 1913

* * *

¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación? Recostado contra la paja del granero a mitad de la noche con la cabeza de Casey Jones entre sus piernas haciéndole sentir perdido ante el más carnal y bajo de los instintos.

Hace mes y medio que estaban en la vieja casa de April desde su huida de Nueva York, no era perfecto, pero era soportable.

Donnie y Casey pasaban mucho tiempo en el granero y cada día mejoraban su relación, hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que sentían algo especial el uno por el otro, pero no se lo decían. No sabían cómo decir algo tan delicado como aquello, uno por que jamás había sido serio con esa clase de relaciones y el otro porque no sabía que decir, no le había ido bien en su primer y único intento amoroso.

Algunas veces jugaban a molestarse, se decían apodos que se convertían en provocaciones para ir más lejos, eran adolescentes hormonales y estresados, solo necesitaban una excusa. Pero en algún punto cortaban el juego por temor a decir algo demasiado comprometedor... hasta aquella noche.

Había sido un día como cualquier otro, ambos estaban trabajando en el granero y la noche llegó sin avisar.

 **-Oye moradito, pásame la llave-** dijo Casey provocando el juego de esa noche

 **-Aquí tienes "pequeño"-** continuó Donnie con una sonrisa y pasando la llave que le pedía el morocho

 **-"Pequeño" ¿ya estamos cariñosos "cielo"?-** preguntó Casey con atrevimiento

 **-Cariñosos nos pondremos si no cierras la boca-** dijo Donnie como queriendo tener la última palabra de la noche

Pero esa propuesta se le hizo demasiado tentadora a Casey, quien se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a Donnie por detrás

 **-¿Y si no quiero cerrar la boca que harás Donnie?-** preguntó el azabache juguetón

El tono que había usado el humano, sumado a la cercanía, estaba teniendo una reacción muy curiosa sobre Donnie. Para ese momento, uno de los dos ya estaría cortando el diálogo pero ninguno parecía querer hacerlo. Donnie estaba nervioso pero aun así giró su silla para verse cara a cara con el mayor.

 **-Entonces tendré que cerrártela-** dijo en un tono de complicidad

 **-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?-** preguntó Casey acercándose más a Donnie.

Estaban a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro, sus labios casi sobre los ajenos, si pasaban de ese límite no habría marcha atrás, pero tampoco era como si quisieran detenerse, esas provocaciones eran un dulce y amargo juego que les estaba fascinando.

 **-Teniéndola ocupada-** susurró Donnie como el más oculto de los secretos.

Casey sonrió complacido y posó sus labios sobre los de Donnie, un enorme calor se instaló en el pecho de ambos. Donnie se levantó abrazando el cuello del morocho mientras este le acariciaba el plastrón. El de morado se estremeció ante el contacto, era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso.

Casey sonrió ligeramente y volvió el beso más exigente, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Donnie haciéndole abrir la boca para meter su lengua en la cavidad del menor.

Donnie estaba sorprendido, asustado, nervioso, pero más que nada, estaba ansioso. Teniendo nula experiencia en ese tipo de cosas dejó que el mayor hiciese con su cuerpo lo que deseara, jugó torpemente con la lengua de su… ¿amigo? podía decirse que ahora eran amantes más que otra cosa. Un repentino empujón hacia la paja le tomó desprevenido logrando hacerlo caer en ella.

Donnie quiso preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo pero Casey empezó a lamer su cuello con lentitud. ¡Dios! Donnie creía que unos besos de Casey ya eran deliciosos, lo de ahora le estaba diciendo que había cosas aún más exquisitas si seguían adelante con aquella "travesura". Una pequeña mordida en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello le hizo gemir lo suficientemente fuerte como para avergonzarse.

 **-Tranquilo Donnie, no te pongas rojo por un pequeño y dulce gemido-** dijo Jones con una sonrisa divertida

 **-N—no te rías entonces-** replicó Donnie completamente rojo

Casey sonrió y se dispuso a probar cada parte del cuerpo de la tortuga, lamió el plastrón hasta llegar a una zona delicada, Donnie intentó cerrar las piernas pero el morocho se lo impidió separándolas con sus manos, acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos y ejerciendo una deliciosa presión en ello.

Donnie gemía aún más, esa parte de su anatomía jamás la había tocado de esa forma y ahora un adolescente hormonal le daba placer haciendo hervir dentro de él un deseo tan carnal que jamás había creído posible tener.

Gimió con más fuerza, deseaba más de aquello que el morocho le ofrecía, Casey sonrió con diversión al ver el placer plasmado en cada reacción del genio. Acarició las largas piernas del de máscara morada mientras continuaba con su trabajo, deseaba conocer la "herramienta" de su amante.

 **-Dime "cariño" ¿cómo logro ver aquello que nadie ha visto de ti?-** preguntó Casey relamiéndose los labios

En seguida Donnie se puso nervioso, sabía lo que debía de hacer pero era algo muy diferente saberlo y hacerlo uno mismo a dejar que alguien más lo hiciera… pero deseaba tanto seguir con todo eso.

 **-S—solo quítame todo el porta-armas y continúa con lo que hacías-** dijo Donnie completamente rojo de la cara.

 **-Como digas, "conejito"-** dijo Casey con una sonrisa seductora.

Donnie iba a responder algo contra eso pero Casey le cayó con un beso que lo dejó sin aliento. Las hábiles manos de Casey se deshicieron rápido del porta-armas de la tortuga y acariciaron sin cuidado el creciente bulto en la parte baja del plastrón de Donnie.

 **-A—Ahhhh s—sigue con eso-** gimoteó Donnie entre besos y caricias

Casey volvió más intenso el beso mientras acariciaba en aquella zona, pronto se dio cuenta que el miembro de la tortuga estaba saliendo de su escondite al sentir aquella humedad en su mano, está por demás decir que una sonrisa se orgullo cruzó su rostro mientras masturbaba al de ojos café-rojizo.

El morocho desplazó su boca hasta el verdoso cuello, quería hacerle sentir como en el cielo antes de enviarlo directo a las llamas de su pasión.

Comenzó con suaves mordidas en el cuello y unas cuantas caricias atrevidas, le masturbó en un ritmo acelerado que cambiaba a lento haciendo a Donnie gemir de disgusto de vez en cuando. Lo beso con pasión y mientras bajaba aún más su mano buscando algo en la anatomía de la tortuga

 **-¡Ahhhh!-** gimió Donnie al sentir un travieso dedo frotar con su entrada

 **-Tranquilo Donnie, relájate y déjame amarte, mi querido nerd-** susurró Casey en el oído del de morado.

Donnie gimió sensualmente y se abrazó con fuerza al mayor mientras sentía ese digito queriendo entrar a su ser, pero sin lubricación alguna era un doloroso forcejeo.

 **-Espera Casey-** pidió Don jadeante, estaba claro que sin ayuda no podrían continuar

La tortuga se levantó empujando a Casey hacia la paja, fue a su escritorio y tomó algo de uno de los cajones, estaba sonrojado a más no poder pero también ansioso de continuar con aquello.

 **-N—no seas tan bruto y déjame hacer algo a mí-** dijo Donnie tartamudeando mientras se acomodaba sobre el morocho. Tenía en sus manos un pequeño tubo de lubricante.

Casey sonrió y dejó que la tortuga hiciera lo que quisiera por el momento. Donnie empapó sus dedos con el lubricante y los frotó contra su entrada, dio un pequeño gemido de incomodidad pero continuó con ello, Casey le sujetó de los costados del caparazón mientras sonreía ante el espectáculo, pero él deseaba más que ser un simple espectador.

Guiando una de sus manos hasta la traviesa que jugaba con su propia entrada y le ayudó a entrar en esta.

 **-¡A—Ahhhh! Casey~ no hagas eso-** gimoteó Donnie al sentir su propio dedo como el de Casey dentro de él

 **-¿Por qué no? Se nota que te ha gustado, ¿O es que prefieres que solo sea yo dentro de ti?-** dijo Casey pícaro mientras sacaba el dedo de Donnie y metía dos de los suyos

 **-Ahhhh~ Casey, basta-** dijo Don gimiendo suavemente entre el placer y el dolor

Casey movió sus dedos como tijerillas tratando de ensanchar la entrada de la tortuga para lo que venía. Quería poseerlo pero no quería dañarlo, menos aun cuando sabía que sería la primera vez del genio.

Siguió hundiendo sus dedos en aquella cueva cálida y estrecha mientras repartía besos en el plastrón de la tortuga y continuaba con una lenta masturbación que dejaba viendo al de morado estrellas.

Casey supo qué hacía un buen trabajo cuando Donnie empezó a gemir con más frecuencia. Esos gemidos le tenían al cien y la dureza entre sus piernas era una gran prueba de ello.

 **-Vamos D, pide más, déjame saber qué es lo que quieres que te haga-** susurró Casey al oído de la tortuga.

 **-S—sabes bien qué quiero Jones, porqué deseas que lo diga-ahhhh~** gimió suavemente Donnie

 **-Porque quiero escuchar tu lasciva voz rogando por ello-** admitió Casey mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos para luego agregar un tercero a la ecuación.

Donnie gimió más fuerte, estaba seguro de que si hubiera alguien despierto ha habrían ido a investigar tanto ruido, pero una oleada de placer le desconectó de sus pensamientos para hacerlo gemir largamente.

 **-Lotería-** dijo Casey mientras observaba la expresión de placer del morado.

 **-C—Casey de nuevo, allí de nuevo por favor-** rogó Donnie

 **-Lo que desee mi princesa-** dijo con diversión mientras cumplía la petición de Donnie.

Casey siguió jugando con aquella entrada pero él necesitaba también algo de placer, así que cambió de lugares, tirando a la tortuga hacia la paja y él estando de pie mientras se quitaba la ropa, Donnie se quejó pero su rostro se sonrojó al ver el cuerpo del mayor; no tenía músculos grandes pero eran marcados y su miembro estaba erecto y de buen tamaño, ese pensamiento le costó un mayor sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que ese había sido su cerebro pensando.

El morocho aprovechó la distracción para tomar lo que quedaba del tubo de lubricante y untárselo en su propio miembro. Sonrió con galantería y se puso entre las largas piernas de la tortuga para luego entrar de una sola estocada dentro de la distraída tortuga.

 **-¡Ahhhh~! Casey~ n—no te nuevas, tú, bárbaro-** gimió Donnie entre el placer y el dolor que lo embargaba en ese momento.

Casey sonrió y se quedó quieto hasta que sintió como la tortuga movía las caderas en busca de más contacto. El morocho besó el cuello de la tortuga y comenzó a embestir con lentitud hasta que su ritmo fue más y más rápido conforme los gemidos de Donnie aumentaron en frecuencia y fuerza.

Donnie gimió con mucha más fuerza al sentir que Casey había vuelto a encontrar su punto dulce. Las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y el morado ya se sentía al límite igual que su compañero quien le besó. Los gemidos y los gruñidos de placer se perdían entre los labios de ambos mientras las embestidas se volvían cada vez más erráticas.

El primero en correrse fue Donnie quien gritó de placer, le siguió Casey quien se vació dentro del genio, ambos jadearon cansados pero sonrientes. Casey besó a Donnie con algo de ternura

 **-Eres mío, entiendes Donnie, mío y de nadie más-** dijo Casey

 **-Solo si tú también te vuelves exclusivo de mí-** contestó Donnie sonriente

 **-Solo tuyo-** susurró Casey mientras se ponía la ropa e iba por algo para limpiar a su amado Donnie

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora: Luego de pelearme con mi cerebro, mi inexperiencia al escribir Lemmon y otros tantos baches en el camino de la escritura al fin terminé este Fic para Kiara Elena Marutines, espero te guste ya que yo no sé nada sobre hacer Lemmon, pero creo que quedó bien. No te imaginas cuantas veces lo reescribir para quedar satisfecha con lo que hice. ¡Esta pareja requiere más amor!**_

 _ **¡Nos leeremos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


End file.
